


Tears of a Goddess

by Ashleth224



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleth224/pseuds/Ashleth224
Summary: Faced with a heartbroken Gabrielle post-“A Friend in Need,” Aphrodite comes clean about the large part she played in the bard’s life behind the scenes. Then she and Gabrielle work to heal each other.Who answered Gabrielle’s prayer to keep Hope’s basket afloat in Brittania? Who gave Hope her overpowering love for her mother and the means to be reborn? And who actually conceived Illusia, then rescued Gabrielle from the lava pit? Aphrodite. And why did Aphrodite really lose her identity? Gabrielle. Find out how, why, and more here.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Gabrielle (Xena), Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. Downpour

Under construction for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on, GabrEna (my name for the Gabrielle/Xena pairing) shippers! I swear I'm not a Xena-hater! Read to the end for the absolution. :')


	2. Breakthrough

Under construction for the time being.


	3. Fulfillment

Under construction for the time being.


	4. Cost and Worth

Under construction for the time being.


	5. Secret Treasure

Under construction for the time being.


	6. Highs and Lows

Under construction for the time being.


	7. Exculpation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I finally found the conclusion this story has been missing. It also helped me work out my less than positive feelings toward Xena and the GabrEna (my name for the Gabrielle/Xena pairing) ship overall, along with tying up a few other loose ends. Yay! :’)

Under construction for the time being.


End file.
